


The Lost Son Returns

by Mawgon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spinoff of my other story, The Gift of Premonition, dealing with Legolas' return to the Woodland Realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Son Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure there is some prompt on Hobbit Kink Meme where someone asked for some Nice!Thranduil. I just don't know where it is. Will add it when I find it. Here, have some fluffy, loving father Thranduil. 
> 
> This takes place after Legolas has bought Gimli as a slave in order to save him from execution. Thranduil had to question Legolas on his motives for buying a slave, as this is not legal in Thranduil's realm. Gimli solved the issues by yelling at Thranduil.

When the dwarf speaks out in Legolas’ defense, Thranduil feels a heavy weight is lifted from his shoulders. Within a moment, he is hugging his son. 

“I should never have doubted you.” He cares not that the stone floor is cold under his knees, or that the dwarf watches them. 

“It is alright, father, I understand it is your duty as king ...”

It is, and yet, he does not like it. There are moments, such as this one, when the crown weighs heavy on his head. “You were away so long, Legolas. I should have received you with less distrust. How are you? How come you saved a dwarf, of all beings?”

“I fear you will not like my reasons.”

“Let me judge that. Come.” He pulls his son to his feet, and gestures for the guards to unbind the dwarf. “Follow me”, he adds in Westron. 

“I should tell you now”, Legolas says reluctantly “That I owe four hundred gold coins to the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. It was the price for his life.”

At that, Thranduil can only laugh. “Do not worry, Legolas, I can easily pay that.” And gladly, if that is the price for having his son safely restored to his side. 

He leads the way to his chambers and sends a servant for wine. When they are all seated, Legolas asks in Westron: “You are not angry, father? I did not know you to be very fond of dwarves.”

It is true, he was not overly fond of their kind. They have customs he despises, and they value honour above life, would have thousands of elves die in vain just to prove that Thranduil is true to his word. No, fond of dwarves, he is not. 

The new dwarves of Erebor, however, are different. And maybe this dwarf is, too. Legolas is kind, yes, but not so soft-hearted that he would save just anyone. 

So he explains, in Westron, as his son apparently wants the dwarf to understand, how courteous the dwarves of Erebor have been. 

It is then that the dwarf speaks, tells Thranduil that he is a criminal who may not be welcomed with open arms. 

Of course. He forgot. Legolas would not have saved the life of a criminal. When Thranduil asks, however, the dwarf does not answer. 

“He broke some of their silly laws”, Legolas supplies. “You would not even understand why they hold it against him, but he does not like to talk about it.”

That seems acceptable. Dwarven laws are nothing like the ones Thranduil chooses to enforce on his people. Where Thranduil wants everyone to live in peace with each other, the dwarves want to satisfy the greed of few, at the expense of many. Their ways are not his. 

“As you wish”, he says to the dwarf. “Maybe you should talk to the ambassador of Erebor. He is staying in the guest quarters.”

Those new dwarves of Erebor, might, after all, have amended their laws to make them slightly more sensible. Judging from their generous gift, greed, at least, is not among their flaws. 

When the dwarf has left, Thranduil uses Sindarin again. “What, then, were your motives, Legolas?”

“It all started when we caught those dwarves in the forest”, Legolas says reluctantly. It saddens Thranduil that his son does not seem to trust him. 

“Indeed?”

“One of them, Glóin, had a locket with pictures. As I looked upon them, a vision came to me ... I saw myself with Gimli, Glóin’s son, sitting somewhere, laughing. And ... in this vision, I was happy, father. I knew, then, that he would one day be my dearest friend.”

Thranduil smiles despite himself. “Is that to mean you had something to do with the dwarves’ escape?” It is good to know that his dungeons are not that easy to break out of. 

Legolas avoids his gaze. “I did offer. They did not trust me, though. It was only very little help I could give them ... distracting your guards ...”

“You could have told me.”

“Really?” Legolas seems surprised. 

“My son, you are more precious to me than all the jewels of Erebor. If you had asked me to let the dwarves go sooner than originally intended, I would have done so. It would be a small price for your happiness – as is, incidentally, four hundred gold coins.” 

“And you are not dismayed that I am to be friends with a dwarf?”

Thranduil shakes his head. “I might have been, had he not defended you so hotly. Such anger can not have been fueled by that empty thing they call honour, it must stem from true gratitude. He is not as prideful as his kind tend to be, nor as dismissive of the value of life. If he brings back your laughter to these halls, I shall be forever indebted to him.”


End file.
